


A Trip To Getting Together

by JenCollins, WordsAblaze



Series: Crazy Collabs [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phan - Freeform, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Shy Dan Howell, Shy Phil Lester, yes it's THAT trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a single bed in the last available stuffy motel room to admit that you want to upgrade your relationship and finally get that first kiss. Enjoy!





	A Trip To Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> We finally did the 'pining idiots have to share a bed to confess their feelings' trope and i feel accomplished. It's also our tenth collab so that's pretty cool...

They were lost. 

Of course they were. 

Two people that had taken GCSE and A-Level geography were spectacularly lost and they had no map. 

\- Phil, I’m getting damn tired and it’s getting dark. - Dan sighed, sitting down on the bus stop bench.

Phil groaned, sitting down next to him for a moment but then jumping up again. - Do you see the lights? - 

\- Phil, we are literally in the city, of course there are street lights. - Dan groaned, not opening his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Phil poked Dan's arm. - I'm not that dumb, Dan. I mean the neon light that says ‘motel’ on it! - 

\- If you are pranking me, I swear… - Dan cut himself off when he opened his eyes, noticing the small sign on the other side of the road.

A small happiness bubble built up inside him, spreading a big smile over his face and making him jump up.

\- See? No pranks. Have a little faith, Mr Howell, - Phil says smugly, grinning. 

Dan smirked, softly pushing Phil a bit.

\- I hope they have some free space because I could use some good sleep. - Dan picked up his bag.

Phil squinted at him, picking up their other bag. - You're younger than me but you're talking as if you're decades older… - 

He shook his head before starting to cross the street, going slowly so Dan could easily catch him up. 

\- I have an old soul. Nothing to be ashamed of. - Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil.

At that, Phil smiled. - There's the immature Dan we all know and love! - 

At the word love, Dan’s eyes lit up and a small blush spread over his cheeks.

Phil didn't say anything, almost regretting saying that because it could have revealed how much he did love Dan, and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had.  
Instead, he marched forwards and stood next to the door, looking to Dan as if to ask whether they should go in. 

Dan smiled, opening the door for Phil, staying close to Phil, slowly looking around.

Since he was the older one, Phil felt like he should be the one to go and approach the man with the curliest moustache in the world who was standing behind a desk. 

\- Boyys, ya are one lucky paer cuz we have one room laft. - The man spoke in some really weird accent that made Dan giggle a bit. 

Phil, however, managed to keep a straight face and nodded. - Okay, that's fine, do we have to pay now or later? - 

\- Ya need to sign hare and pay in paper. - the man slid a simple form to Phil, already turning around to get the key for them.

Phil gave Dan a quick look, both of them laughing a little, before signing the form and clearing his throat. - So, uh, pay now or? I didn't understand… - 

\- Now would be ‘kay? - The man smiled, only making his mustache look bigger.

Nodding, Phil tried his best to look anywhere except at the man’s moustache, digging around in his bag for the amount of money written on the form.

Afterwards, the man led them to their room, unlocking the door and giving Phil the key.

\- Have fun! - The man cheered before walking away.

Dan burst out laughing, stepping into the room, searching for a light switch.

Phil just sighed, carefully dumping his bag at the side where they wouldn't trip over it before joining Dan in their search for light, wondering why anyone would design a room where light is so hard to find. 

\- Found it! - Dan switched the light on, finally closing the door behind them and locking it just in case, so no one would come in, turning to face Phil with smile on his lips.

But Phil wasn't looking at Dan, he was standing, stuck in place, staring at the room with a look similar to fear on his face. 

\- Phil, are you okay? - Dan frowned, turning to look at what Phil was looking, realization hitting him. - Oh...Ooh! -

For a moment, they both just stared, matching expressions of surprise on their faces as they looked over the single, small bed in front of them. 

Phil coughed. - Uh, I… we can- I mean, I'll sleep on the floor? - his voice was higher than usual, a little uneven. 

\- I won’t let you sleep on the floor! I can sleep on the floor, - Dan said, walking deeper into the room, sitting down.

Just as stubborn, Phil shook his head firmly. He sat on the floor opposite Dan and crossed his arms. - You're the one who was so tired, you need the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor! - 

\- No. Stop it. No more, - Dan said in a strict tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- Dan, get on the bed. I won't let you sleep on the floor! I mean, I'll be up looking at different kinds of tea anyway, I don't need the bed! - Phil argued, glaring at Dan. 

\- I won’t let you sleep on the floor. Get in that damn bed! - Dan stood up, stamping his feet on the floor to make his point, - We can share it. It’s not that small. No biggie, we’ll sleep on different sides. -

Phil sighed. - Fine, but you can sleep now, before you fall over, and I'll join you later. Deal? - 

\- No, I can see that you are tired. We both are. Let’s get into bed and sleep. It’s already late. - Dan yawned but didn’t move to make his point, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Shaking his head once again, Phil stifled his own yawn. - No, no, I need to finish the coffee thing, - he said, then went red. - Uhm, I mean the tea thing… The tea research, the tea-search, if you will, the thing that I have to do before sleeping… - 

\- Phil, c’mon, am I so bad that you can’t even sleep in the same bed as me? I am not sick or anything… - Dan looked really sad.

Phil couldn't stand the look on Dan's face so he just gave in, standing up, stumbling over his own feet and almost hitting the wall as he did. - Okay, okay, fine. We can sleep together! Wait, I didn't mean- I just meant- - He cut himself off, his face flushing red, and headed to the little bathroom to wash his face and clear his mind. 

Dan laughed a bit, plugging their phones into the chargers so they could get out of here tomorrow. 

When Phil came out of the bathroom, Dan had pulled off his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants.

\- It's stuck again. Ugh. Can you please help me open the damn belt? I will need to buy new one. - Dan was fiddling with his pants, standing next to the bed without a shirt on.

All the colour that Phil had tried so hard to wash away suddenly returned within a second but he nodded anyway. - Uh, yeah, sure, of course… - 

He moved to help Dan, avoiding his gaze, and gently started to undo the belt buckle, freezing when his fingers brushed Dan's bare skin. 

Dan giggled, being a ticklish person. He put his hand over Phil’s, a big smile over his face.

Phil looked up at Dan sheepishly. - Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. But since when are you so ticklish? I thought it was just your neck? - he raised an eyebrow. 

\- Well, with my neck, there is a different story… - a small blush creeped onto Dan’s face.

\- And what kind of story is that? - Phil asked, trying again with the belt, this time focusing on not touching Dan's skin. 

\- Well… um… You know that I can’t bear anyone touching it but well… Once a boy touched it, purely by accident, and I got hard… Kinda embarrassing… - Dan stumbled over his words, finally confirming to Phil that he was into boys.

\- Oh. - Phil couldn't say anything more, trying not to weird Dan out by looking to excited, hope fluttering in his heart. He chose to finally undo Dan’s belt instead, then stepped back, smiling. - All done. - 

\- Yeah… Well, good thing that that friend didn’t find out. - Dan tried to laugh but it came out something like a choked noise. - Um, thanks for the belt. - 

Phil nodded, gesturing to the bed. - You can, well, get in. You don't have to wait for me to change. - 

\- I don’t mind, I'll go wash my face while you change. - Dan smiled, taking his pants off, walking to the bathroom with only his boxers on. These boxers were different, skinny black ones that looked more like his second skin than actual clothes, something new because Dan had always worn the same weird ones just like Phil.

Speaking of, Phil almost felt ridiculous when he undressed and ended up in his usual, weird boxers. He stood there, biting his lip and trying to decide whether he should slip on a t-shirt to hide them, not moving even as Dan came back out of the bathroom. 

His boxers made Dan’s bulge look even bigger.

Dan smiled at Phil, walking to the bed.  
\- So, which side do you want to sleep on? - Dan asked, stretching out a bit.

Finally making his mind up when he looked over Dan again, Phil shrugged. - You can choose. I just need to find a t-shirt or something to wear… - He started to look through his bag without waiting for a reply. 

\- Phil… Don’t be silly… We will be too hot with shirts on… - Dan stepped a bit closer to Phil.

Pushing his hair back and sighing, Phil stood up again, a small frown on his face. - Yeah, but, I just- ugh, never mind. Fine, fine, which side do you want? - 

\- Don’t worry about your boxers, I like them. They are cute, just like you, - Dan blurted out, blushing a bit harder before turning to the bed. - Well, I'll take the left side. -

\- That sounds right, - Phil said, blushing again, then cleared his throat. - I mean, it sounds left? - 

\- Right. - Dan giggled, slowly slipping into the bed, staying on the very edge to make sure that there would be enough space for Phil, still feeling a bit insecure about his body. 

Phil did the same on the other side, staying so close to the edge that he was almost falling off but not wanting to move any closer in case he accidentally elbowed Dan or something. 

Dan looked at Phil, slowly drifting to sleep and, when his eyes fell shut, he slowly edged closer to Phil until he was cuddled really close to him. 

Panicking, Phil held his breath, trying not to even breathe on Dan, pulling the blanket over both of them before letting his eyes close, lulled closer to sleep by the rhythm of Dan's breathing. 

Not that either of them would ever admit it but that was one of the calmest, most peaceful nights of sleep they'd ever had or have in their lives. 

When Phil started to wake up, Dan was already curled all around him, having put one leg between Phil’s, his head on Phil’s chest.

Phil couldn't even complain, he was almost as bad, his arm around Dan’s shoulders and his leg draped over Dan's equally as much. He had to admit it felt nice to be hugged by the literal embodiment of sleepy warmth. 

Dan, as if feeling Phil wake up, moved even more close to him, if that was even possible, letting a small moan slip over his lips.

At the sound, Phil froze, glancing down at Dan, unable to help the smile that bloomed on his face when he saw how peaceful Dan looked, his eyes closed and free of emotions, his skin smooth and free of wrinkles or frown lines, and his whole body relaxed. 

Right at that moment, another moan escaped Dan’s lips, his grip tightening a bit around Phil’s body.

\- Mm… Phil…. - Dan moaned out softly.

A small squeak escaped Phil. - Dan? - he managed to ask, conflicted between rolling off the bed and just pulling Dan closer. 

Dan just opened his lips a bit, cuddling even closer to Phil, having half a hard on.

Under his breath, Phil swore a little. He then just gave up and melted into Dan's touch, not caring what would happen, partly because he'd imagined something like this before. 

Dan sighed happily, tilting his head up a bit as if searching for something in his sleep.

He tried not to but Phil chuckled at Dan's sleepy determination, resting his head on top of Dan's curls. 

Dan sighed once again in full happiness, melting away into Phil’s tender touch.

Neither of them moved, aside from softly shifting to breathe in matching rhythms, both of them finally experiencing what they'd secretly craved. 

It was such a peaceful moment, filled with pure happiness, but right then Phil’s phone chose to start angrily buzzing, making Dan jump at the sound in sudden terror.

Dan jumping made Phil jump and he ended up whacking his head on the headboard, immediately groaning and sitting up a little, rubbing his head and glaring at his phone. 

Realizing that he was still clenching at Phil, Dan went pale, shifting to the very edge of the bed, shame soon overcoming him, making him go red and try to push down his still semi hard on.

Once Phil's sudden headache had gone, he blinked at the loss of Dan's warmth and looked over to where Dan was perched on the end of the bed. - Dan? What's wrong? Did I do something? - 

\- Phil… I… I… - Dan had no idea how to explain himself, feeling close to tears just from the thought that he could lose his best friend simply because of his stupidity.

Phil scooted a little closer to Dan, gently poking his leg and offering him a smile. - It's okay, I get it. Uh, don't worry, we're still good. And, anyway, you're a nice cuddler. - 

\- Oh, thank god! I was so scared for a split second! - Dan let his body lean against Phil’s.

Leaning against Dan in return almost immediately, Phil smirked. - Although, there is one thing… - 

\- Yeah…? - Dan still asked, even when he was almost sure what Phil was talking about.

Instead of saying anything, Phil lowered his gaze to Dan's still-present hard on, obviously expecting Dan to look there too, and raised an eyebrow. 

Dan looked down, crossing his hands over it, trying to push it down, a big blush tinting his cheeks.

\- You know, - Phil said, his voice deep and smooth, - I think it's kind of cute… - 

\- Cute that I got a boner because of my best friend? It’s not funny, Phil… - Dan didn’t want to look up, still feeling a bit embarrassed and doubting himself.

Phil nodded, then realised Dan couldn't see him. He cleared his throat. - Yeah, about that… I was thinking, we don't have to be best friends, - he said quietly, a little nervous. 

Dan’s head shot up in sudden panic, his eyes big and wide, all the colour on his face fading. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing come out, something inside him almost breaking.

His arms busy with being wrapped around Dan, Phil carefully hit his head on Dan's, then shook it. - Don't panic, I'm not leaving you. I just meant that, you know, we could upgrade to, um, boyfriends. If you want? - his voice was fast, he was just spitting out the words so he didn't get too shy to say them. 

\- YES! YES, Phil Lester! YES! - it took less than a second for all of Dan’s face to light up and for him to scream, pulling his arms around Phil in a tight hug.

Phil laughed, letting his head fall onto Dan's shoulder, a huge grin on his face as he closed his eyes. - Thanks, Dan. - 

\- You just made me the happiest boy on the planet, - Dan murmured against Phil’s neck, his smile too big for him to speak clearly.

\- Impossible, because that's me! - Phil argued, his voice muffled. 

\- Phil. - Dan tilted his head back a bit to look Phil in the face, being all serious again. - Can I please kiss you…? - Dan whispered, almost without a sound at all.

Phil paused for a second before beaming, his eyes full of joy, and hesitantly leaned forwards, giving Dan the chance to take charge if he wanted to. 

Dan smiled, pulling Phil closer, too eager for their first kiss.

It wasn't too clear who did what but then they were kissing and neither of them had ever been happier, both of them lost in the taste of each other, in the taste of happiness and the chance for a future filled with more kisses. 

A year later, they'd come back with a map and a room number scribbled down. They'd come back to thank the little room that had had brought them closer and they'd definitely kiss some more. For this trip, though, they were together and happy and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can donate anything to help my friend, please do let me know and a fic shall be written for you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
